KH: Zexion Story mode
by The 7th Author
Summary: This is how it would look like if Zexion was alive after KH:CoM. It can really happen.
1. Prologue

this is my second fanfic, please enjoy

disc: i dont own KH

* * *

Prologue

"What is your name, my child? Do you want to be my apprentice?"

"I know you can change this universe, Ienzo. You just have to believe in yourself."

"So…you want us to build a basement in this castle, do you, Ienzo. Then let's do it!"

"Why? Why did you betray me?! Even? Xenahort? Ienzo? Why…"

"Come, all of you. I will lead you all to Kingdom Hearts! Let's go to the door of darkness, the pathway to Kingdom Hearts!"

"I will change your name, Ienzo… you will now be known as Zexion, the sixth member of the Organization"

"What's going on, Zexion? I demand an explanation."

"And that's why you mistook him for the Superior. Fascinating…"

"That won't be necessary. If Marluxia is to hold the light, then we will hold the dark."

"That's the idea. Marluxia plotted to use Sora against the Organization…so it's fitting Sora should be his downfall."

"Keyblade master…You mean Sora's here?!"

"That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands!"

"You reek of the dark. Even the light can't block out the smell. I followed the darkness right through you."

"Sorry, Zexion, but saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku."


	2. Ch 1: The Appearance

the first chapter, i present to you. hope you like it

disc: again, i don't own KH

* * *

Chapter 1: The Appearance

In a dark room in Castle Oblivion, black and grey particles start to settle in the corner of the room, arranging themselves, forming the figure of a man. The man sat up from where he has lain; particles continuing to combine to him.

"I'm alive?!," the man muttered.

"Ah, yes. Riku must have destroyed his replica. Since the replica absorbed me, I was set free when Vexen's replica was destroyed. NNGH!!"

Zexion winced in pain as he felt the slash mark the replica left him throbbed.

"Damn that Axel! I'll have my revenge on him somehow."

Zexion stood up, the particles no longer there. He stood there, sensing everything in the castle. His eyes opened, his blue orbs sparkled, the Cloaked Schemer has formulated a plan.

"Axel is still in the castle, the Superior must know what happened to Marluxia and the others."

With that Zexion faded to the darkness.

Xemnas stood at the Altar of Naught, looking at all the hearts being sent to Kingdom Hearts, when Zexion appeared beside him.

"Greetings, Superior. Axel has betrayed us."

"Oh, really?" Xemnas answered in a calm manner. "That doesn't surprise me anymore, Zexion. He has his own plans, I know, that doesn't agree with the Organization."

"But he killed Vexen and used the replica to try and kill me?! Are you trying to kill everyone else with using Axel?"

"No, Zexion. Axel has a mind of his own. He is just searching for his heart, just like we do.'

Saïx suddenly appeared beside Zexion.

"Zexion! You're alive?! I thought you were gone? Is it true? Axel betrayed the Organization?"

"Yes, Saïx, Axel has indeed betrayed us. Go and tell that to the remaining members." Xemnas instructed Saïx. "Oh, and before that, destroy Zexion's gravestone for me. We don't want Axel to know that Zexion is alive now, would we?"

"Of course." And with that the Luna Diviner disappeared.

"Do you really have to destroy my grave?"

"Yes, Zexion."

Zexion had made no response.

"Zexion, I have an assignment for you."

"What is it, Superior?"

"Roxas has gone."

"Roxas left the Organization?"

"Yes, I'm sure Axel is talking to him now."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"He will be joined to Sora shortly. What I want you to do is kill Sora before he meets the King. If he meets up with him, he might become more powerful than us."

"Hmm…I understand. I saw him defeat Marluxia so I have a bit of data on his capabilities."

"I think you can handle it. Intercept him at the twilight station. Ambush Sora there. And if you meet the King, make sure they don't meet."

"Yes, Superior." With that Zexion disappeared.

Zexion appeared at the sewers, sprawling with rats. He walked to the light, and he ended up in the back alley. He turned right to go to the station steps. He saw Sora, Donald and Goofy about to enter the station. He opened his lexicon and mumbled a few words. Dusk and creepers started to form around his opponents.

"Get them!" Zexion commanded and the nobodies started to pound Sora and his companions. Zexion smiled triumphantly as Sora and the others collapsed. In that moment, the Kind appeared and fended off the nobodies. Then, the King saw Zexion, Zexion started to run. The King gave Sora a parcel and chased after Zexion. Zexion ran, until he has nowhere to go to. He ended up in Sandlot. The King arrived.

"Stop, Organization member!"

"You can't stop the Organization in its plans."

"What is your plan to Sora?"

"That information should not be revealed. I must eliminate you before you figure it out!"

With that Zexion pulled out his lexicon and mumbled words, then Sandlot started to be lifted to the sky and is covered in darkness. (AN: I wish this is a real game, if it was, this would be the first boss battle.)

The King dashed forward and slashed Zexion with the keyblade but Zexion evaded, retaliating using his lexicon to summon more lexicons to bombard the King, but he managed to deflect all of them. In a fit of rage, Zexion dashed forward and used his lexicon as a club and started pounding the King, The King only managed to block the attack and after Zexion is finished, he slashed upward and the lexicon flew out of his hand. Zexion felt helpless as his lexicon flew to the darkness. He sat down, his hands open.

"I can't lose…I just can't LOSE!!!"

Two keyblades instantly appeared from his hands, the first one is shaped like a pencil with a book serving as the key's tooth. The other is a black keyblade, the end shaped like a dreamcatcher. He didn't care where he got it, as long as he had a weapon. Zexion jumped up from where he sat and used strike raid on the King, which hit him and did massive damage. The King had no choice but to back off, disappearing in a blinding flash of light. Zexion wondered where the keyblades came from while the surroundings changed back to normal.

"What are these? Are these keyblades? Where did these come from? Maybe these are illusions my lexicon made."

At that instant, his lexicon fell out from the sky, making a loud thud on the floor.

"Here's my lexicon. But that means that…"

The keyblades vanished, leaving Zexion empty-handed. He picked up his lexicon and opened a portal to the darkness.

"Maybe I am also chosen to wield the keyblade…Nah, that mustn't be. Impossible. I'm a nobody. Why should I be chosen to wield the keyblade. I shouldn't tell the others, it's probably nothing." Zexion said as he walked to the realm of darkness.

Zexion appeared at the top of the Memories Skyscraper, finding no one at Where Nothing Gathers. He jumped from the top and glided, feeling the wind blowing through his hair. When he landed, he saw a dark portal. Curious, Zexion entered the portal. He was in Betwixt and Between. He saw data going round and round and another dark portal on the opposite side. He entered it and he found that he was in a square room. He entered the middle door to find a masked man, DiZ.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Roxas destroyed my equipment. Doesn't he know how much these cost?"

Zexion was familiar with that voice, he called out to him.

"Master Ansem? Is that you?"

DiZ turned, and looked at Zexion.

"Ienzo…you shouldn't be here. You're a member of the Organization. I…I should go."

"No, master Ansem. I really wanted to see you. I have some questions that I cannot answer myself. Please, master Ansem, please stay."

"As I have told you before, you have the power to change the universe, if you just believe in yourself. You are one of the few chosen people who wield the keyblade. I felt that you must be a necessary part of my apprentices. Now, go! I must finish this machine!"

"But master Ansem, I want to help you. I was only forced to betray you. Even and Xenahort and the others forced me to betray you. I have no choice. If I don't join them, they might eliminate me. I was afraid back then."

"Ienzo, you have a mind of your own. It is up to you to decide if you will betray the Organization. You are my most trusted apprentice next to Xenahort, so I trust you can make your decision."

Zexion thought for a moment, and then said "I have decided. I will betray the Organization. Just for you, Master Ansem."

"Good. Now, will you help me with this machine, apprentice."

For the first time Zexion felt something he never felt before, happiness. He smiled, knowing that he had gained back the trust of his master.

After half a day, the machine was finished, DiZ was tired, for he was human. He needed to rest for a while.

"Ienzo, go back to the Organization and follow Xemnas. That way, they won't doubt that you have betrayed them, ok?"

"Yes, Master. Farewell."

And Zexion disappeared.

Zexion appeared at his area, the Naught's Library. He picked up a book, entitled 'Research Snack' which teaches him how to cook. He barely opened the book when Luxord appeared behind him.

"Zexion, The Superior wants you."

"Sure, I'll go."

"And make sure Demyx gets what I've sent him."

Zexion didn't understand the last statement but he just rushed towards the Altar of Naught.

"Superior, You have sent for me?"

"Yes, Zexion. I have another mission for you. I have sent Demyx to steal the Olympus stone but he can't manage to get it, would you lend him a hand?"

"Yes, Superior."

"Good. Now steal the stone, meet Demyx at the Atrium and give it to him, then get back here, ok?"

Zexion nodded.

"And give this card to Demyx." Xemnas tossed a card to Zexion, who caught it with ease.

"Luxord wrote it in case he meets Roxas on the way."

Zexion read the card. 'Use force to liberate true disposition," it said.

"As soon as possible, Superior.", Zexion said and then fades to the darkness.

Zexion appeared in front of the coliseum. He opened his lexicon and muttered few words, then instantly transformed into an Athenian, garments and weapons in all, but his face remained as it is. He entered the coliseum doors to find the Olympus Stone enshrined there. Also, there were Phil and Hercules, who were cleaning the place.

Zexion held out his hand, and there appeared his lexicon, opened it, and muttered something again. And suddenly, a huge crowd of people began bursting through the door, wanting Hercules' autograph. Zexion slipped through this riot since all of them were illusions, grabbed the stone and went for the door. Hercules tried signing the papers but his hands just passed through them.

"They're illusions!" shouted Phil "And the stone's gone!"

"There! That boy has it!" shouted Herc, as he made his way through the illusions "Stop! Thief!"

"Unhand that stone!" said Phil "We do this the easy way or the hard way!"

Zexion smiled, got his lexicon and said "Lexicon, lend me Demyx's power!"

And then he transformed to Demyx, complete with sitar and black robe.

"I'll choose the hard way."

(AN: second boss battle!)

Zexion, as Demyx, plucked a string on his sitar, and then the room was filled with water. The door couldn't hold it so it burst, making it flood outside.

Phil and Herc were drenched and was brought outside, but Zexion is still there, sitting like nothing happened.

"Ok, now that wasn't an illusion."

They both charged at Zexion, who plucked more strings, creating water pillars that are spinning towards them, knocking them both out. Zexion surveyed his handiwork.

"Well, I guess I have to go see Demyx now." Zexion said as he stood up and walked to the door of the underworld, sitar dragging behind.

.

.

.

"How could he carry this thing?!"

* * *

well, this is it, hope you like it. please review!


	3. Ch 2: Souls and Silhouettes

Sorry if this update took too long to be posted. I am already at my final year in college and must study really hard to graduate. And so here it is, the next installment.

And i thank everyone who corrected me on Ionze, since i wrote it in fine print and can't distinguish the e from o. It is Ienzo, not Ionze.

Disc: I, again, do not own kingdom hearts.

* * *

Chapter 2: Souls and Silhouettes

Zexion waited, holding the stone in his hands. He was already bored.

"I wonder, where's that music-loving hydromaniac?"

Just after those words, Demyx appeared, panting.

"Hey, Zexy. It's been almost a year since I saw you. What happened?"

"Ask the Superior about that, and don't call me Zexy! The name's Zexion! And why are you panting?"

"Well, the keyblade master Roxas is at my tail and I can't shake him off."

"Of course, you dope, He's Sora's nobody!"

"Anyway, I'll take that stone and dash outta here, … Wait! Why do you have the stone, and why are you here?!"

"Xemnas sent me here to help you steal the stone. You're takinga lot of time obtaining it, so I was sent here."

"Okay, I hear Sora…Roxas…whatever is coming, I'd better take that."

"Here, take it and disappear. Oh, I almost forgot. Here's a card from Luxord, he says that you should do what that card says."

"'Kay, see ya later, Zexy!"

With that Demyx disappeared into the corridor of darkness.

"MY NAME'S NOT ZEXY!"

Then Zexion heard footsteps, Zexion has to think of something to hide himself. He conjured up a sphere and he jumped inside it, hiding the whole room from his view, but as his lexicon touched the sphere, an imprint of the weapon was left outside the sphere, and then Zexion was blinded by a light. He found himself on Destiny Islands. He remembered the place were he was defeated by Riku.

Then he sensed something behind him. He turned around, seeing a copy of his lexicon floating in midair. He held his lexicon closer as the copy emitted light, and a copy of him emerged from thin air, laughing and grinning evilly.

"I must have opened an alternate dimension … Nice!"

The copy formed a large yellow circle with the nobody emblem on it, and Zexion felt that he was being sucked into it. The copy successfully pulled Zexion into another dimension, where lexicons float around. Then the lexicons started to dive towards Zexion, but Zexion already has the first move, absorbing himself into his book and the book took damage instead of Zexion.

Zexion appeared from the book, face smirking with glee, as he prepared himself for battle.

"You do not know my full power, Absent Silhouette!"

The silhouette just laughed from a distance as a tornado of booksstarted circling Zexion. Zexion, knowing how to counter the attack, summoned a dark cyclone, spinning on the opposite direction of the books, stopping the books and that's when Zexion saw it, a red aura surrounding the book.

Zexion went berserk, since there are no weapons to copy except books, using his own metal-decorated lexicon to smash the aura-covered book, making the copy send him back to the islands again. Just then, Zexion dropped his lexicon, revealing to be a picture of Riku's blade, Soul Eater, which he already copied once. Zexion concentrated, and the dark flaming version of the blade formed in his hand. He rushed to the copy, which is about to attack once again, and slashed him to half. But the silhouette wasn't sliced. He just smiled as though he accepts defeat, and disappears, leaving behind a piece of paper. Zexion, lexicon in hand and Soul Eater on the other, stared down on the paper.

"Just a recipe for my necklace, but I already have one, a plus in fact."

With that his lexicon shrunk and formed a thick chain, which joined together at the back of his neck, making the lexicon hang like a pendant. Zexion was proud of his Shade Archive +, but he couldn't help but think that the blade is still in his hands. He is thinking too deeply that he didn't notice that he was back at the underworld. When he does, he saw that the portal was gone. There are open chests around, and a circle of spinning light.

"So if I defeat an Absent Silhouette, the portal closes. Hmm... and since no one can enter if someone is inside, since I've been inside and Sora didn't even show up, then I guess that I should make another one."

With that, Zexion conjured another portal to the silhouette.

"I wonder, when nobodies die, where do they go? Better ask the god of the underworld about that."

Zexion appeared at Hades' chamber, stopping both Hades and Pete in their conversation.

"My name is Zexion, and I am only here to ask a question."

"Ask away, since I'm having problems with a certain keyblade master…" said Hades.

"Well, I was wondering, where do nobodies go when they die? All the souls go here in the underworld, and their hearts go to kingdom hearts, so where does the body disappear to?"

"Before I answer that question, Zexion, I have a condition that you must fulfill. You see, I have Sora open for me the underdrome, but I only command the heartless. I want some nobodies to command so that Sora doesn't expect that, understand?"

"Done, but the nobodies will only obey you if they are in the underdrome, 'kay?"

"'Kay. Now about your question. They say that if a nobody dies, their soul gets separated from their bodies. I am the one who in charge of the souls as they pass from one world to the next. As for the bodies, they disappear into bits and pieces and then they reform, some place in the realm of the in-between."

"The realm of the in-between?"

"Yes. There are four realms in this universe. First is the realm of light, in which most of the worlds exists, then there's the realm of darkness, where the King found his keyblade."

Pete flinched at the mention of the name."

"So that's why Sora's keyblade is the opposite in color of the King's keyblade."

"Exactly. The third realm is the realm of nothingness. This is the most dangerous realm of all, in which if you stay too long here, you would also cease to exist at all. The last is the realm of the in-between. This realm is where all that doesn't exist but exists are living. One example is Twilight Town, it is the bridge between the realms of in-between and light."

"But where exactly in the realm of in-between?"

"That I do not know. All I know about are souls, not the bodies that support those souls."

"So if you combine a soul and a body, you can create a nobody, and if a nobody fuses with its own heart, then that person would be whole, right?"

"Technically speaking, yes."

"Then can I go to where the souls are drifting, and claim them back?"

"Only if you have their bodies. Otherwise, they can't leave the underworld. It's my rules."

"Understood." Zexion nodded as he thanked Hades for the information and left instantly before Pete could react once more.


	4. Ch 3: Longing of a Friend & the Dominion

again

Disc: I don't own KH, nor any of their characters.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Longing of a Friend and the Dominion

Zexion was in the library, his private sanctuary, reading all about the realm of the in-between. A lot of books were scattered across the floor.

"So, this world and Castle Oblivion are parts of the realms too. Better add them to the list that I have to check for signs of bodies." Zexion said as he wrote down those words in the back of his lexicon. He was barely finished when Demyx entered the room and crept behind his back. And then…

"HEYA, ZEX! Watcha doin'?"

Zexion was startled as oblivion's n became a golf club as the pen skidded across the lexicon.

"Don't scare me like that! I'm writing some important information here!"

"'Bout what?"

"Some things you shouldn't care about."

But Demyx wasn't listening, he was just looking around a bit at the books lying around.

"'Tour Guide to Castle Oblivion', 'Unlocking the Mystery of the Heart', 'Realms and Worlds', You are trying to find how to revive them, dontcha, Zex?"

"How'd you…" Zexion froze as Demyx hit a point that Zexion didn't expect to hear from the Melodious Nocturne.

"After your disappearance at Castle oblivion, I felt lonely, since all that's left weren't close to me, set aside Axel before I knew that he betrayed you. All of my close friends are gone, My sparring mate, Larx, my puzzle buddy, Lex, you, Zex, My music note tutor and Twister rival, even Vex, who wants to have background music in his lab sometimes. Even Marly, who says that music soothes his flowers well enough for them to bloom. So I spent my time here in your room to read on how to get all of you back. When Xemnas presented the mission on the Olympus Stone, I got excited and volunteered on the mission, which is really meant for Xaldin. I used that chance to ask Hades about the souls of the Organization members, but he wouldn't give it to me. It was an intense battle as his fire met my water and I just ran from him. He's kinda invulnerable in his world, ya know. Then that's when I bumped into you."

"Hmm. You want us back?"

"Yah, but I really want our hearts back. Its just that I cant feel the power of my music without my heart."

"Don't worry, Xemnas says that we would get our hearts back, and you would be back to your old self, Myde."

"Thanks, Ienzo." Demyx smiled as he said that.

"Oh, Zex, I almost forgot. Xemnas says that he has a mission for you, you will be assigned in the infiltration of the nobodies in the Enchanted Dominion."

"'Kay, thanks." Zexion smiled back as he opened a portal to the corridors of darkness.

"One more thing, Zex." Demyx exclaimed.

"What is it, Demyx?"

"If I die, in which Luxord says that I would, that future telling freak, could you promise me that you would find my heart and make me complete? That is if you find my heartless and found out how to revive nobodies, 'kay?"

Zexion smiled and said "Sure thing, I promise, Demyx." before he stepped towards the portal.

Zexion appeared at the Altar of Naught, just behind Xemnas and beside Saïx.

"Superior?"

"Zexion, your mission is to infiltrate Enchanted Dominion and turn one of the princesses of heart, Aurora, into a heartless. Then you should recover her nobody, understand?"

"But Superior," Saïx exclaimed, "the princess doesn't have any darkness in her heart, she is full of light. How could she succumb into her own darkness, forcing her to turn into a heartless?"

"That is why Zexion is here, he will plant the darkness into a heart of a princess, thereby making her into a heartless, understood?"

"Yes, Superior." Both subordinates replied and Zexion went on with his mission.

When Zexion exited the corridor, he saw himself in a very dark room in a very gloomy castle. From the window, he can see a very grand castle from the distance, fireworks sparking from the distance, as if a celebration is happening.

Zexion opened his lexicon and it opened to a map of the world he was in. Aurora's castle was at the distance and he figured that this was Maleficent's castle.

"So, this is the witch's castle. It looks messy, better disguise myself."

Then he heard a guard coming. He rushed behind the door as it opened. The henchman entered the room with a candle, and it turned out to be a bedroom. Zexion instantly captured the henchman inside his book, never to get out, and he assumed the form of the henchman. As he left the room and went down the stairs, he heard Maleficent laughing from the distance. At the bottom of the stairs, he could see the others celebrating, the prince tied up and Maleficent on her throne.

"You there!", Maleficent pointed at a startled Zexion.

"Me?!"

"Yes, You! Bring the prince to the dungeon and make sure he doesn't escape."

"Yes, my queen." Zexion added a bit of sarcasm in those words, which Maleficent didn't notice.

As Zexion led the prince down to the dungeon, he was thinking about Xemnas' orders. Is it right for Zexion to turn a princess of heart into a heartless? If the princess became a nobody, wouldn't she also try to find her heart and make herself complete, just as the organization is doing? Then why would Xemnas need the princess' heart to complete and satisfy kingdom hearts? For what he know, only Xemnas' heart has a known location, in the heart of Riku. The others Zexion has to find out, he was sure all the other hearts have turned into heartless as well. Whether they are still heartless or in kingdom hearts he do not know. Would Ansem the Wise be proud of what he would do in his mission, of course not. He has to choose his allegiance now, to Ansem or to Xemnas?

Just then they arrived at the cell of the prince.

"Don't worry, prince, I'll get you out of here."

The prince was stunned at what Zexion said.

"But why would you help me?"

"Let's just say that I chose my allies today." But at that moment, three henchmen went down the dungeon.

"Prince, I'll just chain you and lock you up for a moment, and when I get the chance, I'll take you out of here, understand."

"Kay." As Zexion chained the prince and left him.

Zexion waited beside the prince's cell as the henchmen passed him. As they passed, Zexion opened his book, and wrote something in the front.

_I chose to side with Master Ansem, for I do not want to ever break his trust again. I have found redemption in being his apprentice, and I would do anything for his plans to succeed._

_

* * *

_

Well, then. Please review. I already have handwritten what's going to happen up to the 1000 heartless battle, and you will find it exciting, for sure. I just hope that I would have the time to type it.

Till the next update.


End file.
